Death Eater fun with Gryffindor's Number One
by Aleicia Wolfe
Summary: This is for Young Death Eater. Rated M for a reason. Smutty one-shot of Lucius/Hermione/Severus. Hope you like it.


This is for Young Death Eater, it is a Hermione/Lucius/Severus. It is a smutty one-shot. I hope you like it. Hermione is at school with Severus and Lucius instead of Harry and Ron and its their last year.

Death Eater Fun with Gryffindor's Number One

"Sev what are you doing?" Lucius asked as he walked up behind him. Severus jumped when he heard his friends voice.

"I was watching Hermione, what else would I be doing near the girl's showers?" He asked sarcastically.

"So what is she doing today, teasing herself or going all out?" Lucius asked with a wicked smile.

"Little of both actually." Severus smiled. Lucius nodded in approval before moving to watch her as well. Hermione looked up just then and smiled at them, eyes shinning with lust.

"Come here, both of you." She commanded and they did just that without even stopping to think about it. When they stood in front of her she wrapped her arms around Severus' neck and kissed him. He pulled her against his body and wrapped his arms around her waist letting his hands rest on her naked butt. Lucius stood behind her and ran his fingers down her back causing her to arch against Severus.

"Come on Sev, share the love." Lucius whined as he ran his hands lovingly over her hips. Hermione pulled away from Severus and turned around pulling Lucius to her and kissing him. He growled in approval and slid his hands down to her butt and squeezed. Hermione squealed against his lips and rose up on her tippy toes. Severus moved behind her, now completely naked, and kissed her neck and shoulders. She moaned against Lucius' lips as his tongue slid into her mouth. Hermione's hands rested on his chest as she pulled back to look at the two of them.

"So, what shall I do with the two of you." She smiled seductively.

"You could make us your sex slaves." Suggested Lucius with a cocky smile. Hermione raised an eyebrow at the suggestion and turned to see what Severus thought.

"Sounds good to me." He smiled in agreement. Lucius stripped off his clothes and licked his lips as his eyes roamed over Hermione's body. She smiled back at Severus as he wrapped his arms around her hips. Lucius kissed her softly as he lifted her in his arms. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist as he lowered her onto him.

"This is not my first time you don't have to be gentile." She smirked as she felt Severus squeeze her arse. She rocked her hips pulling Lucius further into her as she groaned in pleasure. He slammed into her as hard as he could causing her to arch against Severus. Lucius pounded into her over and over again as Severus kissed and nibbled on her neck. Hermione thought she was going to lose her mind as Lucius found her secret spot.

"Lucius…harder…please." She moaned as Severus' fingers dance on her clit. Lucius growled and rock his hips as hard as he could with out making all three of them fall. He felt her walls tightening around him and knew she was close.

"Fuck your tight." He groaned as she shivered. She was biting her lower lip as he sucked on her neck. Hermione felt her world began to shatter as he moved faster.

"Ah…ah…fuck me Lucius." She screamed as she fell over the edge. He could not hold back as she tightened further around him. Lucius bit into her shoulder as he came deep inside her.

"You are truly a fantastic fuck Hermione." He praised as he carefully set her on her feet. Severus' arms instantly wrapped around her waist to keep her from falling.

"Thanks, you are too." She smiled up at him before turning around and kissing Severus. He picked her up and pushed against the wall that had been behind him.

"My turn." He smiled looking in her eyes and seeing that she was ready for more. He didn't even hesitate when he slammed into her tight pussy. She moaned in pleasure as he pounded into her and tugged her hair. Their lips meshed as his hips moved against hers. Their tongues battled for dominance against each other. Severus kept one hand tangled in her hair as he brought the other down to tease her clit.

"God yes…Sev fuck me….harder." She begged as he put her ankles on his shoulders. He pushed into her as hard as he could causing her back to arch off the wall.

"You are so fucking wet. It makes me crazy just feeling you around me." He growled as she started to tighten around his shaft. She fucked him best she could for being against the wall. He laid her on the tiled bathroom floor and Lucius came over and kneeled next to her head. He was as hard as a rock again. Hermione look up at him and smiled.

"I want to suck your dick." She growled and lifted her head. He happily gave her what she wanted by bring his hips closer to her face and she lick up and down his shaft like it was her favorite treat. Hermione felt like a whore with Severus fucking her pussy so hard she was going to come any second and Lucius fucking her mouth. She found she loved the feel and sucked on Lucius a little harder and brought her hips higher.

"God I feel like a slut." She moaned pulling off of Lucius' dick long enough to talk.

"Your are the best slut in the world." Severus growled as he fucked her harder. Soon it was too much and she came causing Severus to come deep in her pussy and Lucius to come in her mouth from the vibrations of her moans. Lucius lay on the floor next to Hermione and Severus lay on the other side.

"That was the best sex I have ever had. I love feeling like a whore. We should do this again like I don't know tomorrow." She smiled at both of the boy who nodded in agreement. Just than the door open and Tom Riddle walked in wearing absolutely nothing.

"Can I join you?" He asked look directly at Hermione. She smiled and spread her legs exposing her still dripping pussy.

"Of course you can join us, Master." She smiled as he slammed into her making her scream again as he fucked her.

A/N: I know I said nothing about Tom Riddle being in the story but I like the twist at the end. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Lots of love to my reader. :)


End file.
